


Brownblooded Bullbitch

by Akuuni (orphan_account)



Series: Peanut Butter and Vintage Jelly [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Akuuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grand Highblood's lessons don't seem to stick with Gamzee, so he takes it into his own hands using the things he cares about.</p><p>A prequel of sorts to Early, another ghbtav fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brownblooded Bullbitch

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! Contact me at gildedgossamer on tumblr with some of the good stuff.

The doors slam open with such force that it would shatter if it were in any other hive than a highbloods. The gutterblood in your arms flinches at the noise. Cute motherfucker. What’s also cute is Gamzee’s face. Trying to be scary, but beanstalk couldn’t even touch you in your sleep.

" WHAT," he hisses through his teeth, "ARE YOU DOING," growling now, "WITH MY MOTHERFUCKING TAVBRO?" 

Tavros hardly recognizes Gamzee’s voice, and you feel him tense up, and you can see brownish wet spots forming under the blindfold. He opens his mouth to say something, maybe beg Gamzee to save him or reassure him that he’s okay, but you take the opportunity to cram two of your fingers into his mouth.

"I’m teaching a motherfucking gutterblood his place, seeing how you can’t. Look at you, treating him like a motherfucking equal. Give him all that motherfucking equality noise and he’ll one day try an’ and act like an equal. And when you put em’ down it won’t be the same no matter how hard you try to remind him he was lesser all along. I’m doing both of you a motherfucking favor."

Shitblood finally stops trying to bite your fingers off and settles for letting out a few muffled sobs into your palm.

“I’ll treat him the right way, the way be’s motherfucking meant to be, the way he was hatched to be. As a lesser. Maybe he does as he’s told and he gets to be motherfucking content in life, but that’s all the motherfucker gets. Now,” you dig the claws of your free hand into the bullbitch’s arm, “You can do as your told and get him back at the end, or you can go home with a full body bruise in the place of a shitblood.”

He snarls, but lowers his shoulders. You motion for your guards to shackle him to the floor. Ain’t no use in tutoring him if he ain’t gonna sit and learn. They leave after gagging him, and you turn your attention to Tavros. Your fingers are still in his mouth. You tell him to start sucking as you hike up his shirt. He starts outright bawling at that, but manages to do as he’s told, and you dig your symbol into the skin of his upper chest. 

You start to trail your freehand down to his pants, and start to slip your claws under them. He grabs at you and tries to push you away, to get away, but you rip them clean off instead, ignoring his desperate, pleading noises. You then reach a little lower, taking ahold of his undies and pulling them down to his knees. You extract your fingers, pushing his jaw shut when he tries to beg you not to do what you were born with the right to do. They are sheathed again in lands down under, stretching him so that he’ll be able to take the most of your length. He’s running like a motherfucking faucet soon enough. 

You undo your fly, standing up at the same time so they fall to the ground. You had nothing under them, and your entire bulge is out, hard and erect. You throw the lowblood to the ground and climb on top of him before he recovers, knees in his thighs, one of your hands holding his wrists together above his head. You remove the blindfold. You want him to witness this great occasion, remember in full detail being used for your pleasure, the honor of being considered good enough for your material, and you tell him such. Every moment in vivid detail, you say, dragging your hand down his side, admiring his hips. Such a great body, you whisper in his ear.

Your sweeps of life have given you time to gain much more control of your bulge, a third arm, you might say. You trace the very tip against his nook lips, listening to him gasp, feeling him try to squirm. Gamzee’s chucklevoodoos are so thick you can almost smell it in the air, but they only make it worse for little Tavros, mortifying him. That’s good though, it will help the boy remember his lesson.

You begin pushing inside him, inch by inch, second by second. You grin as he tries so very hard to not enjoy it, biting back moans of pleasure. But you have prepared him, it won’t hurt much, and if it does, it won’ be too bad for too long. He has swallowed most of your member beyond the lips of his nook, and you just barely resist the tremors of bliss. He doesn’t manage the same, arching his back, moving his hips to the pleasure. You meet his movement, thrusting in and out, moving side to side.

You tell him you will make him yours, you make sure he can he your panting, your moans and groans, tell him he’s the tightest, warmest motherfucker you’ve ever had. And as you finish inside him, after he cums too, you tell him you might just keep him, and you leave his aftercare to your descendant.  
He is nothing like his brownblooded bullbitch of an ancestor. That is for the best. It will mean his salvation.


End file.
